


Katapusan

by sawolyukil



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Isko!AU, M/M, gyuboo, isko!mingyu, isko!seungkwan
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawolyukil/pseuds/sawolyukil
Summary: Umiiyak, sumisigaw, hindi alam ang gagawin—nahihirapan pakawalan.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Katapusan

**Author's Note:**

> my eng 13 prof taught me that everyone isn’t the best when they started writing. What’s important is that you let it out. 
> 
> (Sorry this is just an excuse to justify my poor writing HAHAHA anw i still hope u‘ll like it)
> 
> Inspired by Miss Bea Olvina’s Katapusan

Katatapos lang ng huling klase ni Seungkwan sa araw na ‘to at gusto na niyang umuwi. Sobrang drained na siya sa lahat ng acads at org stuff na nagkasabay-sabay ngayong midterms. As a graduating student, now is not the time to slack off. Andyan ang acads, ang org niya, at syempre ang pinakamahalaga, thesis.

He would lie if he said that he’s doing okay because he can barely hold everything in place. Katatapos lang ng report nila ng partner niya ngayon at siya lang mag-isa ang sumalo lahat ng fall ng partner niya dahil hindi ito sumipot sa klase.

Pagod is an understatement at gusto na lang niya ngayon ay balutin ang sarili niya sa comforter, umiyak at kumain ng noodles. 

He was about to exit the building when he received a text. 

_From: Baby damulag  
Boo, are you free? Can we talk?_

Dalawang tanong. Two questions that made Seungkwan anxious. Mas nakakaba pa kaysa sa mga tanong ng prof niya kanina. 

It’s been a week since he and his boyfriend last talk. Hindi naman sobrang dense si Seungkwan and he’s aware that their relationship are on the rocks this past month. Kasabay ng toxic hell week (month), ay ang paglabo ng relasyon nila.

Since both of them were graduating, they were both busy with their own lives, not even having time for each other. The constant petty fights didn’t even help their situation. 

_To: baby damulag  
I just finished my last class? San ka? Gusto mo pancit canton? Daan ako kay mang ramon._

He was scared. He had a hunch on what they’re going to talk about and Seungkwan doesn’t want that to happen agad-agad. He was buying his time sa pagbili ng paborito ni Mingyu so that he can clear his mind.

_From: baby damulag  
No need. Dito ako sa sunken tapat ng eduk._

Seungkwan wanted to curse the heavens. Bakit kailangan magkasabay-sabay ang lahat ng bagay? Pwede bang time out muna? He was really close to breaking down and he was ready to let his thoughts consume him when he heard his number get called.

Kinuha niya ang order niya at naglakad papunta sa Sunken Garden. 

He was walking sa oval when he saw the familiar back of his boyfriend sitting on the bench. Parang gusto na niya maglakad pabalik at sumakay ng jeep at umuwi. _Bakit kapag nag-jojogging tayo parang sobrang layo? Ngayon ilang hakbang na lang ako sa’yo._

Mingyu was staring blankly sa field when Seungkwan sat on his opposite side facing the road where the joggers, bikers and jeeps pass by.

“Kwan.” Mingyu greeted him with a smile. He turned to him and returned the smile. _You’re smiling but why does your eyes look so tired?_

“You want?” Inalok niya si Mingyu ng pancit canton na binili niya. Tinignan niya si Mingyu sa mata pero umiwas lang ito.

“Kwan—“

“Alam mo ba sobrang stressful ng araw na ‘to? Hindi ako sinipot ng partner ko sa reporting namin tapos ako tuloy yung sumagot lahat ng tanong. There were questions I wasn’t able to answer kasi di ko talaga alam. I just stood there sa harap. Nakakahiya hahaha.” 

Seungkwan bitterly laughed as recalls the unfortunate things that happened earlier. Alam niyang mas may isasama pa ang araw na ito and he doesen’t want to that to happen anytime sooner. 

Nakayuko lang si Mingyu sa tabi niya habang siya nakamasid pa rin sa tapat ng building ng eduk. _Eduk. Dyan tayo unang nakakilala diba. Pareho tayong namali ng building nung freshie pa tayo. Turns out magkaklase pala tayo sa subject na ‘yon._

“Ikaw how was your day? How are your acads?” Seungkwan tried to initiate a small talk to liven up the atmosphere. It’s too heavy and it’s suffocating.

“Okay lang naman. Last two exams tomorrow.” Mingyu replied. Maybe he understood what the small talk was for. He was also stuggling with his words.

“Are you studying well?” Seungkwan asks again. Mas komportable gaya ng dati.

“Yeah. I filed for inactivity sa orgs ko so that i can focus on my acads first.” The conversation is getting lighter and Seungkwan wants to thank Mingyu’s quick wit to respond to what he wants.

They continued to catch up on the things they both missed in the past week. They talked about their profs, the freeloaders, the academic workload and their life just like before.

The sun is starting to set and the sky is turning to hues of purple and orange. It’s about time.

“Gyu.” A cold breeze of wind past them and the empty paper plate of pancit canton. Silence. He doesn’t know where to start.

“Kwan, I’m sorry.” Mingyu said facing him. He let his hands be enveloped by the warmth of the taller’s hand. The warmth that always felt home. 

“Where did it all go wrong?” Seungkwan asks, eyes still glued at their hands. Saan nga ba nagkamali? Was it because of him? Was he so demanding of his boyfriend’s time? Was his love not enough? Was he not enough?

Just when he was about to be consumed by his doubts, Mingyu spoke. 

“There wasn’t anything wrong with you, Kwan.” Seungkwan heard this before. _It’s not you, it’s me? Bullshit._ Maybe he had been watching too many dramas.

Of course it wasn’t Mingyu’s fault either. Seungkwan can attest to that. Mingyu did everything to make him feel loved. He embraced Seungkwan’s insecurities and helped him overcome them. 

Was it time? Maybe. Both of them were graduating students who succumbed to the pressure and toxicity of the workload.

Maybe they both grew tired of missing each other, understanding each other, trying to find time amidst all their academic struggles. 

Maybe they grew tired of waiting. Waiting for a time they can be free from everything. Waiting to be each other’s top priority just for once.

The love was still there. But their tiredness was bigger to conquer that flame of love. 

_Maybe love alone wasn’t enough._

“Seungkwan.” Mingyu lifts Seungkwan’s face to meet his eyes and he regrets doing so. The latter’s eyes was filled with pain and weariness. 

Mingyu wanted to take away the pain and replace it with happiness and love just like before but he knows he could only do much. If they continue this cycle, they will end up hurting each other more.

Seungkwan closes the gap between them slowly meeting Mingyu’s lips for the last time. He held Mingyu’s face as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. 

Tears trickle down their face as they share their last intimate kiss before they part ways.

Seungkwan kisses Mingyu’s forehead before leaving. No words can explain more of what he feels. The kiss was enough to say what he wanted to say. 

_Thank you, I’m sorry, I love you._


End file.
